Pixelzone.io Wiki
Pixelzone.io is a multiplayer online pixel-game created by French developer Euzu. Players are able to place 1 pixel every 3 seconds in a map 8192x8192. The goal is to gain territory, fight for your place, make alliances and wars between other factions. Each player can create its own faction, but they can also join an already existing one and help them somehow. Pixelzone factions History 2017 July 2017 14 July -Pixelzone.io was created. 18 July ''' ‎-The first known pixelzone screenshot was taken. -France arrives and defeats Brazil and Switzerland. ‎ ‎ '''August 2017 -The diagonal orange line that crosses the map started September 2017 -France dominates the center October 2017 15 October -Purple Plague arrives -Blue curse fights for the 0,0 -Arstotzka builds its first base very east of the center 17 October -ZoneBot was created -Arstotzka attacks France's main base and now dominates the center 21 October -Italy arrives and build its base over a tricolor flag -Brazil attacks Italy and fails 27 October -Void starts attacking Turkey -Italy helps the Void attacking Turkey November 2017 1 November -Red Mist arrives -Santa Catarina arrives 3 November -Italy makes an alliance with Brazil and UK -A fake Void made by Turkey attacks Italy 4 November -Italy makes an alliance with the Void and the attacks on Turkey continue 5 November -The fake Void made by Turkey covers the whole italian area 6 November -Pink Hearts arrives -Omega Bot was created 7 November -Pink Hearts builds its first base as a message to the Void "You are doing great! Papa bless." 12 November -France attacks Arstotzka's main base -Turkey attacks Arstotzka's pony 13 November -Pink Hearts attacks Kekistan -Pink Hearts creates its discord server -Green Pixel arrives and attacks Arstotzka's first base -Italy attacks France's shield -Italy attacks Arstotzka's big flag 14 November -United Kingdom arrives 15 November -France defeats Italy taking back its shield -Pink Hearts makes an alliance with Arstotzka and defeats Italy -The Void dominates the whole Turkish flag in the center with Italy's help -The Void Bot was created 17 November -The Void helps Italy taking back its base from the fake Void made by Turkey -Arstotzka defeats France and attacks its shield 18 November -Santa Catarina builds another base above the French shield -Turkey starts attacking the Brazilian flag 22 November -Castle Crashers arrives 24 November -France attacks Santa Catarina -The Void creates its discord server and it's now called "Voidzone" -Turkey attacks Voidzone 28 November -Santa Catarina builds another base over a French area -Turkey keeps attacking Voidzone 29 November -Voidzone attacks Santa Catarina -France builds another shield next to the Arstotzkan one -Turkey builds a shield next to the French one December 2017 1 December -Voidzone attacks the Pink Hearts box -Pink Hearts takes it back 2 December -Italy attacks Turkey's and France's shield -Turkey and France defeat Italy -Voidzone attacks France's main base and shield -Voidzone removes UK from the map -Italy removes UK from its allies -Green Pixel starts its main base 3 December -France continues to attack Arstotzka -Voidzone attacks Arstotzka -Pink Hearts declares war to Voidzone -The First World War begins 4 December -France takes back its main flag -Pink Hearts and Arstotzka attack Voidzone -Green Pixel attacks Voidzone 5 December -Voidzone defeats Pink Hearts and removes Arstotzka from the game -Voidzone now dominates the center -Italy attacks Green Pixel because of the attacks on Voidzone -Voidzone removes Castle Crashers from the map -The First World War ends 6 December -Castle Crashers builds another base near to the Turkish area 10 December -Turkish Army attacks Green Pixel 12 December -Pink Hearts makes peace with Voidzone -Voidzone helps Italy attacking Turkey with a black square 13 December -Turkey declares war and removes Italy from the map -France builds another base near to the Turkish area -Green Pixel expand its territory attacking the French shield 15 December -Italy takes back its main flag 17 December -Romania arrives and attacks France -Turkey attacks Italy again -Pink Hearts helps Italy defeating Turkey 19 December -France takes back its base from Romania -Santa Catarina builds another base next to Turkey 21 December -ONU arrives and attacks France -A Red Void made by Turkey attacks Italy -Pink Hearts attacks the Red Void made by Turkey -ONU helps Pink Hearts attacking the Red Void made by Turkey 23 December -Turkey removes ONU from the game -France attacks Turkey's shield 25 December -Green Pixel expand its territory attacking the new French shield 2018 January 2018 10 January Pink Hearts join the alliance with Voidzone and Italy